


The train home

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, London Spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: Alex on his way home after a long day at work.





	The train home

**Author's Note:**

> Partly based on personal experience, but I kept thinking about Alex. So this is the result.

As the four of them live further down South London now they have to take the train to get into the city centre.

Alex is on his way back home late, 22:30.  
Although there are not too many people around and the commuter rush has past hours ago he feels oversensitive.  
The people, the noise, the lights, the smell.  
Why can't people watch stuff on their phones with headphones in? Why does it smell like a car that has been in the sun for too long? The sharp beeping of the doors at every stop.  
The fabric of his shirt collar feels suddenly itchy.  
The slight shaking of the train itself.  
People shuffling and rustling.  
It is a lot.

It hasn't been that bad in a while, but it was also a really long day today.  
He has three more stops to go but he feels like he can't breathe, even though the windows are open.  
The tree branches brushing the sides of the train make him almost jump.  
He tugs at his tie to loosen it and opens the first button of his shirt.  
His fingers brush over skin and he starts scratching; just lightly first but he can't stop.  
He is in desperate need of air. 

When his stop finally comes he rushes outside and gasps for air.  
Only when the train now behind him starts moving again he notices that it is raining. Only a drizzle but the cool drops of water on his skin feel like relief.  
His breathing slowly evens out while he walks the short distance home.  
He quietly unlocks the door and slips into their flat. 

"Oh I've been waiting for you. Are you alright? Alex?"  
Alex just nods and is lead into the living room.  
"You usually don't like your clothes getting wet. Let's get you out of this"  
Danny helps him out of his suit jacket and sits him down on the sofa. A blanket gets draped around his shoulders and a cup of steaming tea appears in his hands. He hears people talking without understanding what they are saying.  
Alex is just grateful to be home, to be able to breathe freely again, to have someone (or three) that worries and takes care of him if needed. 

"Alex? Can you tell us how you're feeling?" A concerned, familiar voice asks.  
Nothing to be concerned about anymore.

"It's all good now"


End file.
